


The "New" New Shadow Broker

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara's happy married life following the Reaper War is about to be turned upside down with the return of an old enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "New" New Shadow Broker

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist Shitty Horsey.

Check out the rest of his works on his tumblr!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

WARNING! This story is dark.

** The “New” New Shadow Broker **

Two years have passed since the destruction of the Reapers and the galaxy is well on its way to recovery. Without the Reapers or the corrupting influence of organizations like Cerberus the galaxy has entered a golden age of peace.

Commander Jane Shepard was honorably discharged from the Alliance military and settled down into a quiet, happy married life with Liara. Thanks to a very generous retirement package from the Alliance the two are able to live very comfortably. Of course Liara isn’t content with just sitting around all day. During those two years Liara strove to rebuild her Shadow Broker network and resume her work. Everyone needs a hobby after all. Eventually things were restored to their normal operations. Shepard and Liara were very happy.

However one day Liara came home with two pieces of information for Shepard, some good news and bad news. The good news was that construction had finished on a new Shadow Broker ship so that she may better coordinate her Shadow Broker operations. But the bad news…

Shepard was sitting when presented with the news. As soon as she heard it she bolted up, her expression panic-stricken.

**Shepard:** “Are you serious? She’s escaped?!”

Liara nodded solemnly.

**Liara:** “I’m afraid so. She was schedules to be questioned one last time before her sentencing about any remaining Cerberus operations that may be active. However when they went to retrieve her from her cell they found it empty. Maya Brooks had escaped.”

Shepard plopped down on the sofa in disbelief.

**Shepard:** “When did this happen?”

Liara slowly sat down next to her.

**Liara:** “About a year ago.”

Shepard looked at her incredulously.

**Shepard:** “And you’re just hearing about it now?!”

**Liara:** “My network has only been operational for about a month. I’m still trying to sort through all the information I’m getting. Anyway, the Alliance has had no luck tracking her down. Of course considering how easily she was able to fool all of us it’s not that surprising.”

Shepard sunk deeper into the sofa, reliving the depressing memory of chasing after Maya and the Clone.

**Shepard:** “Sometimes I regret that I didn’t shoot her…”

Liara placed her hand comfortingly on her bondmate’s shoulder. Shepard looked at her and Liara smiled warmly.

**Liara:** “That’s because you’re better than that, my love. You proved that when you tried to save the Clone’s life even after all she did.”

Shepard could only shake her head in sadness as she relived that horrible ordeal. There she was, dangling from the edge of the cargo bay door. Her and the Clone. Shepard’s friends immediately rushed to her aid. The Clone looked to Maya, her only friend in the world, and quietly pleaded with her for help. Maya looked the Clone in the eye…and turned her back. After her friends pulled her to safety, Shepard looked to the Clone and felt something she never thought she’d feel.

**Shepard:** “I saw how Maya abandoned the Clone. I couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. Kind of a shame she let herself die.”

Liara nodded in agreement.

**Liara:** “It is a shame. Because you never know…”

She inched closer to Shepard and sensually caressed her arm.

**Liara, seductively:** “We might have been able to talk her into having a threesome…”

Shepard smiled and helpd back a laugh.

**Shepard:** “Oh Liara, you dirty little girl…”

She took Liara’s hands and kissed her deeply. When they were done they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

**Liara:** “…I don’t think we need to worry about Maya. If she were planning some revenge she’d have done it by now. And besides, her plans hinged on the Clone. With her dead I don’t see what she could do now.”

**Shepard:** “You’re right, Liara.”

Shepard kissed her bondmate again. After another minute of quietly squeezing each other’s hands, Shepard had a thought.

**Shepard:** “Say, why don’t we go out for dinner tonight?”

**Liara:** “Where would you like to go?”

**Shepard:** “I’m not sure. Why don’t we just dress ourselves up and go for a stroll through the plaza? A lot of nice restaurants have opened up there. I’m sure we’ll find something that looks appealing…”

Liara grinned seductively and winked.

**Liara:** “Oh I’ve got plenty that looks appealing right here…”

The two lovers kissed again.

Half an hour later Shepard and Liara had donned their favorite dresses and were strolling through the plaza. Most of Earth’s cities were still under construction but some segments like this were finished quickly to give people some entertainment and a sense of normalcy. Everywhere they went they were eyed by passersby. There wasn’t a soul on Earth that didn’t recognize the legendary Commander Jane Shepard and her lover the famous Dr. Liara T’Soni.

They walked through the streets with arms locked, looking for a place to have a nice meal. When they passed a jewelry store Liara stopped to eye some of the fine stones they had on display. She doesn’t usually have an interest in jewelry but there were some very fine pieces on display. She had let go of Shepard’s arm to take a look. When she was done she realized Shepard was nowhere to be found.

**Liara:** “Jane? Jane!”

She called out for Shepard but couldn’t see her. She smirked. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Liara would stop to look at something while they were out and Shepard would continue on. She learned the best option was to just stay put. Sooner or later Shepard would come back and get her. She always did.

Liara waited patiently for several minutes. Just as she was thinking of calling out for Shepard again someone bumped into her as they passed.

**Liara:** “Oh, excuse…”

Her voice trailed off as the person walked past. They did not look at her but it looked like…Shepard?

Liara could now only see this person from behind. It certainly looked like Shepard. She had red hair the same length Shepard always wore hers and was wearing an identical black dress as the one Liara last saw Shepard wearing. But this “Shepard” was with another woman. She had her arm around the waist of a dark-skinned woman with long black hair and wearing a blue dress.

Liara watched as these two walked away. They turned left into an alley and Liara was able to get a good look at the red-head’s face. It _was_ Shepard!

**Liara:** “Jane! Come back!”

She took off after them. She entered the dark alley and saw the couple rounding another corner further down.

**Liara:** “Wait!”

Liara wasn’t sure what was happening. Why was Shepard ignoring her? Who was this other woman? And why did they seem so…intimate?

Liara rounded the next corner and found Shepard standing alone at a dead end with her back turned. The dark-haired woman was gone.

**Liara:** “Jane? Sweetie?”

Shepard turned around and smiled at her.

**Shepard:** “Hello, Liara.”

**Liara:** “Jane…what’s going on here? Why did you come all the way back here? Who was that woman you were with? And…where did she go?”

Shepard didn’t answer. She slowly motioned for Liara to come closer, which she did. Liara was getting nervous. When she got close Shepard had a strange grin on her face.

**Liara:** “Shepard, what is it?”

Shepard chuckled softly in the dark.

**Shepard:** “I’ve got a little surprise for you, my love…”

**Liara:** “What?”

Shepard spread her arms wide and smiled.

**Shepard:** “We’re going to have…a threesome!!”

Liara blinked a few times at this news.

**Liara:** “A…threesome? Are you serious? With who?”

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry. I’ve got the perfect partner all picked out. You’re going to hate her at first, I know it, but eventually you’ll love her. We’ll make sure of that.”

Liara was getting confused again. What in the world was Shepard talking about?

**Shepard:** “And maybe sometime afterwards we can have a foursome! Assuming she gets here on time. What was that red-headed bitch thinking, leaving you all alone like that where anything could happen to you?”

**Liara:** “What are you talking about? You were the one who…who… Oh, Goddess…”

A look of terror crept onto Liara’s face as she slowly backed away. Shepard was no smiley evilly at the retreating asari.

**Liara:** “Oh, Goddess! It can’t be! It just can’t be! You’re not Shepard! You’re the—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

From the shadows the woman in the blue dressed appeared and shoved a strange silver helmet onto Liara’s head that covered her entire scalp and eyes. The woman quickly adjusted a dial on the helmet and pushed a button. A powerful electrical surge shot through Liara’s body, causing her to scream and double over in agony. She screamed and thrashed around on the ground for a minute and then suddenly went quiet. Her body twitched as the helmet continued to send electrical impulses into her skull while “Shepard” and the woman in blue looked on.

Meanwhile the _real_ Shepard was wandering through the plaza looking for Liara. She had spied a couple restaurants that looked appetizing and went to check out their menus while Liara ogled the jewelry. When she returned she was concerned to find that Liara had disappeared. She searched for her lover to no avail. Finally she started asking people if anyone had seen an asari in a white dress wandering around anywhere. Fortunately since the war most species returned to their homeworlds to help rebuild, meaning there weren’t many asari on Earth at the moment. A few people saw her and directed Shepard to the alley.

She entered the alley to search for Liara, wondering why she would go down here in the first place. Just as Shepard was about to call out for Liara, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was Liara.

Shepard bolted down the alley. She rounded the corner and was greeted by a stunning sight. Liara lay twitching the on ground…with Maya Brooks and the Shepard Clone standing over her. Shepard was absolutely stunned to see them both again. But seeing Liara in agony outdid everything else.

**Shepard:** “LIARA!!!!”

She tried to run to her fallen love, so fixated that she didn’t see Maya pull out a small gun and fire it at her. A tranquilizer dart hit Shepard in the neck. Within seconds she was incredibly drowsy and fell to the ground. Just as everything was fading to black she could see the feet of the Clone as she approached…

Shepard began to stir. She was still very groggy.

**Shepard, thinking:** : “Ugh…How much did I have to drink…?”

Her head hurt like she had been drinking all night. She could hear a faint chattering in the background. It sounded like Liara had left her console on again overnight. Her Shadow Broker feeds always made that noise. But amidst the chattering Shepard could also make out the very distinct sounds of someone moaning…accompanied by some licking and slurping. With her eyes still closed Shepard grinned. Was Liara pleasuring herself again? She knew if she wanted sex all she had to do was reach over and wake Shepard up. Shepard started to reach over to touch Liara next to her in bed but couldn’t. Her hands were…shackled? It suddenly occurred to Shepard that she wasn’t in bed at all. She was sitting up. Finally she forced her eyes opened and was met with an incredulous sight.

Shepard saw…herself. No, not herself. The Clone, still alive and well, was leaning back in a lounge chair while Liara licked her pussy. Liara had a holo-collar around her neck and her hands were bound behind her back with holo-cuffs. The Clone moaned with pleasure as Liara continued to lick her pussy, a little too enthusiastically Shepard might add.

Shepard looked around and realized where she was. This was the new Shadow Broker ship Liara had just finished constructing. They were in the central command center with several data feed monitors all around them. But some were not showing the data feeds.

Shepard sat shackled to a chair with several small cameras set up all over it. Several of the monitors were showing the camera feeds, fully displaying Shepard’s tits, pussy and her angry face.

**Shepard:** “What the f—AAAAHHH!!!”

She was stopped by a powerful electrical surge from the chair. Shepard looked to her right and saw Maya Brooks standing next to her, manning the control panel for the restraint chair.

**Maya:** “Good morning, _Clone_. Sleep well?”

**Shepard:** “What are you talking about? I’m not the—AAIIIYEEEEEE!!!”

Maya sent another shock through Shepard’s body before she could finish.

**Maya:** “Be quiet, _Clone_. This is your punishment for trying to attack the Commander and Dr. T’Soni again.”

The Clone watched Shepard writhe and laughed.

**Clone:** “That’s right, _Clone_! You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done! But first, I’ll show you what _true_ love looks like while my bondmate and I have sex. Isn’t that right, my love?”

Liara stopped licking and looked up at the Clone with a happy but somewhat dazed expression.

**Liara:** “Oh yes, love! We’ll show this poor creature what love truly looks like! Though I must say, Jane, you’ve gotten very kinky lately! Having some bondage sex…and in front of the Clone and Maya too! It’s…it’s…”

Suddenly Liara looked very confused and slowly turned to look at Maya. She blinked several times as she stared at her, causing Maya to grow a bit uneasy.

**Liara:** “You’re…Maya…? Who are…you? Why are you here?”

Maya controlled herself and smiled.

**Maya:** “I’ve always been here. Don’t you remember? Right from the very beginning…”

Liara was quiet for a long time, struggling to get her thoughts in order.

**Liara:** “You…you have?”

**Clone:** “Liara, look at me.”

Liara looked straight into the Clone’s eyes.

**Clone:** “Maya is one of our closest friends. She’s been with us since the beginning. She helped us fight Saren. She helped me battle the Collectors. Together the three of us destroyed the Reapers. Remember?”

Liara stared blankly at the Clone for the longest time. When she finally spoke she did so very softly and in fragments, as though she was still trying to understand it herself.

**Liara:** “Y-Yes…Maya is my…friend. A close friend… Close ally…”

**Clone:** “That’s right. A very, _very_ close friend…”

The Clone grinned at Maya who grinned back. It made Shepard sick. Liara looked like she was in pain.

**Liara:** “I…don’t feel too well. My head hurts. So bad. Can I go…lie down…?”

The Clone gently brushed Liara’s scalp crests and smiled.

**Clone:** “Of course, my love. Go lie down in the bedroom. Get some rest and I’ll be by later to lick your pussy.”

Liara got up, hands still bound and the collar around her neck, and stumbled off down a corridor to the bedroom, all the while mumbling to herself.

**Liara:** “Maya…friend. Lick…pussy…”

Everyone watched her go. As soon as she was out of earshot Maya and the Clone burst out laughing. Shepard was not amused. She glared at the Clone with unbridled fury.

**Shepard:** “ _You…_ YOU BITCH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LIARA?!?!?”

Maya and the Clone continued laughing. When they finally stopped the Clone picked up the silver helmet and held it up for Shepard.

**Clone:** “Know what this is, Shepard?”

**Shepard:** “The blunt instrument I’m going to bash your skull open with?”

The Clone chuckled.

**Clone:** “Why don’t you explain, Maya? It’s your invention after all.”

Maya walked over and took the helmet from the Clone.

**Maya:** “Even though the Reapers and most of their tech has been destroyed, research data collected by Cerberus and the Alliance still remains. Including data about Indoctrination. This helmet is an attempt to duplicate the Indoctrination technology. It is crude and more of a brute force attempt rather than the refined, subtler Indoctrination deployed by the Reapers but still effective. It sends an electrical pulse through the wearer’s mind, rewriting neural pathways and making them hyper-sensitive to suggestion. Coupled with a special mental imprint program I designed I can use this device to rewrite a person’s memories or implant new ones. And that’s just on the low and medium power settings!”

Maya showed Shepard the dial on the side. It was currently set to medium strength.

**Maya:** “Crank it all the way to high and it basically fries a person’s brain. They are left a mindless, obedient shell of their former selves, possessing only minimal intelligence so they may carry out orders and unable to disobey any command given to them. Service mechs are more intelligent than someone left in this state.”

Shepard was horrified.

**Shepard:** “So that’s what you did. You rewrote Liara’s memories!”

The Clone laughed and stood up. She walked over to Shepard’s chair and bent over, bringing her face within an inch of Shepard’s.

**Clone:** “Now you’re catching on. Thanks to this helmet Liara now thinks _I’m_ the real Shepard and _you’re_ the Clone. As for Maya, the only way we figured Liara would start to trust her was to make her think Maya was some old friend. Who is she closer with than the friends she made while battling Saren? Of course it will be some time before the effect becomes permanent. As you could see, her real memories are still fighting the fake ones. It will take several more sessions with the helmet to permanently erase the old memories and the new ones to take root. Until then she needs constant verbal reinforcement to keep the new memories in place.”

Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

**Shepard:** “I don’t understand. _Why_ are you doing all this to Liara? What do you hope to gain by turning Maya into Liara’s BFF? Is it just another way to torture me?!”

The Clone straightened up and grinned.

**Clone:** “That is part of it. But we also have something far grander planned…”

**Shepard:** “…What?”

Maya and the Clone exchanged evil glances. Maya turned to the data feeds and spread her arms out wide.

**Maya:** “All this. The Shadow Broker network and resources. With Liara under our sway we’ll be able to use her vast influence to rebuild Cerberus! Larger and stronger than ever before! The Illusive Man will be rolling in his grave when he sees the grand organization we have built on top the bones of his original group. It will be beautiful!”

Shepard could only stare at her with her jaw hanging open in disbelief. They were planning to rebuild Cerberus? That was a terrifying thought, especially if they controlled the Shadow Broker network. With all that information and power at their fingertips there’d be nothing to stop them. Shepard looked to the Clone.

**Shepard:** “How can you go along with this? Why are you even with Maya still? Don’t you remember what happened on the Normandy? She betrayed you! She left you to die! And speaking of which, how the hell are you even still alive? Are you just another clone Maya woke up? How many of me did the Illusive Man make?!”

**Clone:** “Just the one. How I survived that fall, you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. Why am I still with Maya? I admit her…betrayal…left me very bitter for a while. However we both wanted the same thing: Revenge, against _you_. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And besides…”

The Clone walked up to Maya and slid her hands down her sides. She leaned in close and gave Maya a deep kiss on the lips. When they finished making out they turned back to Shepard, smiling.

**Clone:** “She makes a great fuck buddy.”

They both started laughing again. Shepard was starting to feel sick again. They were going to turn Liara into their puppet and use her to recreate one of the evils they fought so hard to destroy. And she was helpless to stop it.

**Shepard:** “What about me? What do you plan to do with me? Kill me?”

Maya held up the helmet and cranked the dial up to full power.

**Maya:** “Depends on your definition of ‘kill’. Simply wiping your mind and forcing you to serve us as our willing slave the rest of your days can be considered a form of death.”

**Clone:** “But not before we torture you for a while first. I want you to watch while I not only steal your life but the woman you love with all your heart. Now if you’ll excuse us, I promised Liara a threesome…”

With their hands on each other’s waists Maya and the Clone strolled out of the command center, leaving Shepard alone to stew in her anger and her fear.

She struggled long and hard against her bonds but it was futile. Maya and the Clone had her securely locked in. Shepard could only weep. She could picture what those two bitches were doing to her Liara at that very moment.

She pictured all three of them, lying naked in bed. Liara lay back while Maya and the Clone sensually caressed her entire body. Maya would feel her breasts while the Clone slowly spread her legs and stuck her tongue deep into Liara’s beautiful azure. Liara would cum and next the Clone would ask that she pleasure her next. The Clone would position herself on top of Liara, her pussy in front of the asari’s face while she stared deeply into Liara’s pussy. The two would proceed to lick each other furiously while Maya sat back, watching and masturbating. They would lick…and pleasure…and lick and…

Shepard wished so badly she could masturbate.

Oddly enough things were unfolding in the bedroom just as Shepard was fantasizing. When they were finished they all fell asleep from exhaustion. However in the middle of the night Liara woke up and decided to go for a stroll. She still needed to clear her head. She had a strange dream that left so many confusing images in her mind. In some images she saw herself, Shepard and Maya blasting their way through legions of geth to fight Saren in the Council Chambers. However in other images she saw Shepard and herself doing battle with Maya and the Clone.

She had trouble understanding all these images floating through her mind. So lost was she in her thoughts that she absentmindedly wandered into the command center. Shepard couldn’t sleep with everything that was happening and saw an opportunity.

**Shepard:** “Liara!”

Liara came to her senses. She realized she was in the command center and saw Shepard, whom she stilled believed was the Clone. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she glared at the “Clone”.

**Liara, coldly:** “You. What do you want?”

Without Maya around to man the controls Shepard didn’t have to worry about electrical shocks to keep her from talking to Liara. She had a chance to convince her of the truth.

**Shepard:** “Liara! I know you’re not going to believe this but I’m not the Clone! I’m the real Shepard!”

Liara rolled her eyes.

**Liara:** “Uh huh. Right.”

**Shepard:** “Liara, listen to me. Maya is NOT your friend! She’s a former Cerberus agent who tried to kill both of us and steal the Normandy. She’s working with the real Clone, that bitch you were just in bed with. Don’t you remember? We chased the Clone through the Citadel Archives. Maya showed her true colors then and we had a final fight in the Normandy’s cargo hold. Remember?”

Shepard’s words brought back the dreams she just had. They sounded awfully similar. But Liara played it off.

**Liara:** “I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shepard could sense Liara’s hesitation.

**Shepard:** “Maya was not with us when we fought Saren. I didn’t even know she existed back then. She assembled the dossiers I used to recruit my team to battle the Collectors. After she part ways from Cerberus when they started using Reaper tech she awoke the Clone and started her plan to replace me with the Clone!”

Liara’s head was starting to hurt. She kept seeing visions of Maya happily spending time with the rest of the crew on the Normandy. However these kept getting replaced with images of Maya shooting at her in the Normandy’s CIC. What was happening to her?

**Liara:** “If…what you say is true…then why do I have memories of Maya as a friend? Where are these good memories of her coming from?”

**Shepard:** “It’s that helmet they have! It’s some kind of brainwashing device. They used it on your before we all came here. They’re trying to trick you into trusting them and turning your back on me! Liara, I love you! I love you with all my heart! If you can’t trust your mind, then trust your heart! What does it tell you?”

Liara placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. And it intensified every time she looked at the woman strapped to the chair, the woman she believed to be an imposter. She did not get this sensation when gazing at the Shepard she was just in bed with.

**Liara:** “I…I don’t know. Something is…not right here. But I need to find out!”

Liara walked over and started undoing Shepard’s bindings.

**Liara:** “I’m not saying I completely trust you yet. But I’m going to get the truth! If you betray me I’ll crush your skull with my biotics!”

**Shepard:** “That’s fair. I just need a chance to show you the truth, Liara. Just one chance.”

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom the Clone began to stir. She could feel Maya’s warm naked body lying right beside her. She reached over to feel Liara’s warmth too but felt nothing. Her eyes snapped open and she realized the asari was gone. In a panic she shook Maya awake.

**Clone:** “Maya! Liara’s gone!”

**Maya:** “What?!”

She bolted up and looked around.

**Maya:** “We better find her immediately! Until the brainwashing takes hold permanently her mind is in a fragile state. We can’ risk her talking to the real Shepard and getting some of her old memories back! Grab the helmet!”

The Clone grabbed the helmet and the two women bolted naked out of the room to find Liara.

They entered the command center in time to see Liara help Shepard stand up out of her torture chair. The four naked women all stared at each other for a few moments in an awkward silence. Maya spied her tranquilizer gun on a desk nearby. She dove for it but Liara launched a biotic attack that knocked her away. Shepard, full of rage, charged the Clone and knocked her down. The helmet flew out of the Clone’s hands and bounced down the hall back towards the bedroom. The two Shepard’s went after it. They both dove for it and knocked it all the way into the bedroom.

The Clone realized that it was time to use the helmet. She remembered last time how Shepard ruined their plans all too well. She really wanted to torture Shepard some more but it was simply too dangerous to delay it any longer. It was time to use the helmet on Shepard and completely wipe her mind. Shepard had the same idea. Normally she would not advocate brainwashing or enslaving anyone but the Clone had pissed her off to the point that she wanted to watch the Clone suffer for the rest of her days.

A naked catfight broke out between the two women as both struggled for control of the helmet. Meanwhile, back in the control room, Maya and Liara were going at it. Seeing Maya and “Shepard” rush in with the helmet helped reinforce her belief in what Shepard was saying about it. One thing was certain, she wasn’t about to let them put it on her again. Maya managed to grab her tranq gun and tried to take Liara down. Liara dodged the darts or knocked them away with her biotics. Despite not being a biotic Maya was able to hold her own against the angry asari.

Liara’s mind was in too much chaos for her to focus too much on her biotics. She simply could not land a direct hit against Maya. So she decided to land an indirect hit against her. She recalled when she fought against the previous Shadow Broker in his command center and brought all the electrical energy stored in the ceiling down on top of him. This new ship didn’t have that but there were several beams overhead that could be ripped down with biotics.

And that’s just what Liara did. She used her biotics to bring several large metal beams down on top of Maya’s head. She tried to dodge them but wasn’t fast enough. When it was all done Liara could only see Maya’s motionless hand sticking out from beneath the pile of metal.

Suddenly Liara heard a yell from the bedroom. She rushed back there to see what was going on. When she arrived one of the Shepard’s was kneeling on the other’s back, pinning the other to the ground on her stomach. Liara couldn’t tell which was which. The Shepard on top had the helmet and was trying to force it on the other Shepard’s head. The other Shepard was doing her best to resist it but had a hard time reaching behind her to stop the helmet’s advance.

The Shepard on top grunted and tried to speak as she inched the helmet closer and closer to the other’s head.

**Shepard 1:** “It…is…OVER!!!”

**Shepard 2:** “No! No!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!”

The first Shepard successfully forced the helmet onto the second and turned it on. The second Shepard screamed in pain and writhed on the ground. Liara could glimpse the dial on the side of the helmet while the second Shepard writhed. It was set to full power.

After about a minute of writhing and screaming the second Shepard finally quieted down. She just lay there, twitching while the helmet continued to do its thing, wiping her mind.

The first Shepard had gotten off her and was sitting on the ground, panting. It was an intense struggle. After staring at the fallen Shepard for a while she looked up at Liara. Liara wasn’t sure what to say. She wasn’t even sure which Shepard had emerged victorious.

**Liara:** “…Jane? Is that…you?”

This Shepard slowly got to her feet and walked over to Liara. She gently took Liara’s hands in her own and gently kissed Liara on the lips. A great warmth swept through her body and her heart rate intensified. Liara wrapped her arms around this Shepard and kissed her deeply, convinced it was the real Shepard.

**Liara:** “Jane…oh, Jane!”

They continued to kiss each other, long and deeply. When they were finished Liara asked if it was finally over.

**Shepard:** “It is, my love. It is. What happened to Maya?”

**Liara:** “Dead. Crushed under a pile of scrap metal. Oh…”

Liara held her head. The real and false memories were still fighting each other.

**Liara:** “Shepard… What’s going to happen to me? Do you think I’ll ever get my memory back?”

Shepard lovingly placed her hand on Liara’s cheek.

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry, Liara. As soon as the helmet is done working on the Clone I’ll start studying it. One way or another I _will_ help you get your memories back!”

A tear rolled down Liara’s cheek.

**Liara:** “Oh, Jane… I love you so much!”

They kissed again, happy to be safely in each other’s arms once again.

Several days later Shepard and Liara were cuddling together naked in the lounge chair in the middle of the command center. For some couples when they wanted a romantic evening together they would curl up and watch a movie or the sunset. But for the Shadow Broker and her bondmate, they watched data feeds.

They quite happily watched the endless streams of data flow by, happy in their victory and assured in their safety.

**Shepard:** “How’s your head today, Liara?”

**Liara:** “Much better, thank you. I’m glad you were able to figure out how to use that helmet so quickly. I’ve still got a few…strange memories floating around but the headaches aren’t nearly as bad. A few more sessions with that helmet and I think I’ll be back to normal.”

**Shepard:** “Glad to hear it.”

Shepard reached over to a nearby table where the two of them had a couple of martini glasses. However she was disappointed to see that they were both already empty.

**Shepard:** “Aw, would you look at that? We need a refill.”

Shepard turned her head to the back of the command center.

**Shepard:** “Slave! Bring us two more martinis. Right now!”

No response came but within a few minutes they could hear someone approach. The Clone approached them, completely naked, and carrying a tray with two full martini glasses. She walked perfectly straight and always looked straight ahead with a blank expression on her face and in her eyes. The helmet had done its job. The Clone was now almost completely mindless and perfectly obedient. She was now the personal slave of Shepard and Liara and the occasional sex pet. Often for their own entertainment they would sit back and order the Clone to do all sorts of humiliating and demeaning things. She’d put on masturbation shows for them, she’d dance to whatever tune they’d put on, she’d stand on her head all day and all night if they ordered it. Next they were thinking of inviting Jack over and asking her to bring her pet varren Eezo…

The Clone walked over and stood before them, awaiting orders as to what to do with the martinis. Her very simple mind couldn’t handle overly complex orders and she often needed step-by-step orders to perform even simple tasks. But it was all worth it to them to see the Clone in such a humiliating and degrading state.

**Shepard:** “Put the martini’s on the table, slave. And take the old glasses away.”

**Clone:** “Yes, Mistress.”

The Clone always responded in a very bland, robot-like tone and always with just “Yes, Mistress”. She took the old glasses away and later returned, standing off to the side and awaiting further orders. She always stood perfectly straight, never slouching, and always stared straight ahead with an almost lifeless expression.

Shepard grinned as she saw the Clone standing there. She looked down at her own feet and noticed they were dirty.

**Shepard:** “Slave! My feet are dirty. Clean them!”

**Clone:** “Yes, Mistress.”

The Clone walked over and got on her knees. She gently took hold of Shepard’s leg and slowly started to lick her foot clean. The Clone did such a good job of it that Shepard couldn’t help but moan pleasurably. Liara got a little jealous. When the Clone was done Liara ordered it to do the same to her. She stuck out her foot so the Clone could take it. She did and started licking her foot clean from the heel up to the toes. But when she got to the toes the Clone didn’t just stop at licking them but also starts sucking them. This made Liara very aroused.

**Liara:** “Oh my! The Clone is getting better at this! Oh yes!”

Shepard laughed.

**Shepard:** “Are you getting that horny, my love? Would you like me to suck on your toes later…?”

Liara smiled and cuddled closer to her.

**Liara:** “Oh yes! Yes I would indeed! You sultry minx you…”

They kissed, all while the Clone continued to suck on Liara’s toes. Suddenly a voice rang out.

**???:** “I’m sorry, I’d really hate to interrupt but…”

Shepard and Liara stopped kissing and the Clone bolted upright to attention. A woman in a blue uniform and hat approached them with a datapad in hand.

**???:** “All the new data feeds are up and running and I’ve processed those reports you wanted, Dr. T’Soni.”

**Liara:** “Oh…yes, thank you! Thank you…um…”

Liara stared at the woman’s face for a few moments as she took the datapad.

**Liara:** “What was your name again?”

The woman, who strongly resembled Maya Brooks, smiled.

**Rasa:** “It’s Rasa, Dr. T’Soni. Rasa.”

Liara blinked several times.

**Liara:** “Oh…right. Rasa. But…where did you come from again? And why do you look like…Maya…?”

Shepard placed her hand on Liara’s cheek and turned her head towards her so their eyes met.

**Shepard:** “Rasa is Maya’s twin sister. She did not approve of her sister’s actions so she volunteered to work for you so she could make amends. We hired her a couple days ago. Remember…?”

Liara blinked some more while she processed Shepard’s words.

**Liara:** “Yes…Rasa. Maya’s twin. Her good twin. She’s not like her sister. She works for me. She’s not like her sister at all! Rasa is…good…”

Liara held her head again.

**Liara:** “I’m going to go lie down again. I’ll go over these reports later…”

Liara and Shepard got up and Liara left the command center for the bedroom. “Shepard” and “Rasa” watched her go. When she was out of earshot they broke down in laughter. When they finished they smiled at each other.

**“Shepard”:** “She definitely needs a few more sessions with the helmet. The new memories still haven’t completely taken hold.”

**“Rasa”:** “So it seems. But this new scenario is certainly working out better than the last. Convincing her I was some old friend conflicted with her old memories too much. Convincing her I’m someone new is much easier.”

“Shepard” eyed her and grinned.

**“Shepard”:** “Say, how did you survive being crushed like that?”

**“Rasa”:** “How did _you_ survive falling from the Normandy?”

“Shepard” laughed again.

**“Shepard”:** “Okay, I’ll drop it.

“Shepard” walked up to the “Clone” and leaned on her shoulder.

**“Shepard”:** “So tell me, my pet. Do you enjoy being my slave?”

The “Clone” nodded slowly.

**“Clone”:** “Yes, Mistress.”

“Rasa” stifled a laugh.

**“Shepard”:** “Do you enjoy knowing that I have stolen the love of your life away from you forever?”

**“Clone”:** “Yes, Mistress.”

“Shepard” felt utterly ecstatic.

**“Shepard”:** “Do you enjoy the fact that I have utterly destroyed your life? That the great Commander Shepard is now a mindless slave, blindly obeying whatever humiliating order I deign worthy to give you?”

There was a slightly longer pause than normal but eventually the “Clone” nodded and answered.

**“Clone”:** “Yes, Mistress.”

“Shepard” and “Rasa” both laughed hysterically.

**“Rasa”:** “That helmet is the best thing I have ever made!”

**“Shepard”:** “It certainly is…”

“Rasa” turned to face the data feeds again.

**“Rasa”:** “Soon, my friend. Soon we’ll start to rebuild Cerberus. Soon humanity will truly be the most powerful race in the galaxy! Soon all the power will be—AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Without warning “Shepard” had snuck up behind “Rasa” and forced the helmet on her head. She turned the dial up to full power and turned it on. As “Rasa” writhed on the floor “Shepard” finished her statement for her.

**“Shepard”:** “Mine. The power will be all _mine_.”

“Shepard” circled around “Rasa” on the floor, all the while boasting. She knew “Rasa” could no longer hear her but she didn’t care.

**“Shepard”:** “Did you really think some sweet talking and a few tumbles in the sack would be enough to get me to forgive you for abandoning me? I think not. I know you better than you think, Maya. I know sooner or later you would betray me again. You were only keeping me around because you needed me to manipulate Liara. Once we didn’t need her anymore you’d discard her and probably me along with her. Well that’s not going to happen! Never again!”

She stopped circling and stood over “Rasa” her hands on her hips and a look of triumph on her face.

**“Shepard”:** “Now _you_ are the one who’s going to be used by _me_!”

She looked up at the data feeds.

**“Shepard”:** “ _I’m_ going to build the new Cerberus!”

She pressed some buttons on her omni-tool and called up a holographic map of the galaxy. She gazed upon it maniacally and spread her arms wide.

**“Shepard”:** “ _I’m_ going to make it the most powerful organization in the galaxy!”

She had the map zoom in on Earth.

**“Shepard”:** “ _I’m_ going to guide humanity to true greatness!”

She looked down on “Rasa” and stepped on her head.

**“Shepard”:** “And you know why? Because _I’M_ Commander Shepard!”

She turned to the “Clone” and grinned evilly.

**“Shepard”:** “Isn’t that right? My ‘clone’ slave?”

The “Clone” had been listening to every word “Shepard” was saying. But she did not care. Her mind was gone. All that remained…was “Shepard’s” mindless…obedient…slave…

**“Clone”:** “Yes, Mistress.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
